Seven cullens Two Potters Eight Vampireswhat!
by spazzykinns
Summary: this is a story that combines harry potter and Twilight! it will be about Harry potter and His Younger Sister adn what happenes when the Cullens come to hogwarts. there will be many many things i am changing from both books! also posted under twilight!
1. Chapter 1

Did u ever wonder what it would be like if there was a world full of witches, and wizards, vampires and werewolf's, fairies and gnomes? Well I'm two out of those six things…but which two am I? you'll have to read to find out.

I stared at my pale reflection in the mirror. To most people, I'm beautiful. To me, I'm normal. I don't look at beauty. I don't see myself as pretty, even though…I actually am. My flaming red –orange hair, Topaz eyes that used to be green, that I have to make look green with contacts….for safety, ad like I said before, my pale completion.

My eyes used to be emerald green like I said before, like my older brother's. That was before the incident though. He doesn't know what exactly happened to me that night, only that I was attacked. I ended up in the hospital for three days…he has no clue the real reason. I've been too afraid to tell him that actually happened that night. Afraid that he will think of me differently. Afraid that he will hate me…..just afraid.

I was saved by a man named Carlisle Cullen. I was dying on the streets and he found me. The only way he was able to save me was by turning me into what I am now. I would have hated the fact that I'm _not human_ anymore….nut I'm actually grateful for it…because I'm still here to this day…telling my story.

Although none of this would have happened if my Godfather didn't decide to take me and my brother, Harry, away from Surrey, England, to the small town of Forks, Washington in the United States. It was, _"for our safety"_ he would say to us….we never understood how until we turned eleven.

The sound of Harry's alarm clock brought me from my thoughts. I was trying to control my powers. It wasn't working out to well. I have been spending every night for the past week and a half trying to master them. I know your probably thinking that it's not healthy to not sleep….well I _can't_ sleep….literally. so I don't care. Looking at my calendar I realized…that today was the day. Today was September 1st…we would be going back to Hogwarts today. _Shit. _This is going to be my first year at Hogwarts as a _monster._ What am I going to do?

I bolted from my bed and threw on the first clothes that I saw in my closet….luckily, they matched. I raced downstairs using my abnormal speed and down the street. I needed to see the Cullen's.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

I got to the Cullen's house in record time. Luckily…Being what I am…I don't need to breath. With Alice being able to see the future, they were waiting for me at the door.

"What's wrong Hayley?" she asked me. She was so tiny I had to look down at her. Well…not really…but her head only came up to my chin…so I sort of did.

"You do realize that today is-"I started to say before Edward cut me off.

"September 1st, the day you go to Hogwarts…yes we have it all figured out." He told me with his famous half smile on his face. _God I hate how he can read minds. It gets so annoying sometimes. "_Try having to be the one reading the minds." He said to me replying to what I had said in my head. Ugh!!! I decided to ignore that.

"Well would u like to explain what your plane is? I'm still a newborn Vampire you know. I could attack someone in the school so easily it's not even funny!"

"Actually it is." Emmett said with a chuckle. I growled at him, making him shut up. I being a newborn makes me stronger than him….making him scared of me. And it doesn't help that Bella is a newborn too and we became best friends….so we would team up and kill him…making renessme, her Daughter…attack him too cause she would think it is a game, making Jacob attack him for making Renesmee attack him, causing Edward to attack Jacob for attacking his brother. In the end….it wouldn't turn out to be to pretty. Edward chuckled at this because he knew it was true. It's happened before.

"Shut up Emmett!" I screamed at him. I, like Harry, had inherited my mother's temper

"Anyway…we talked to Dumbledore and he agreed that it would be best for us to come with you. We will be taking classes with you and watching over you making sure you don't get out of control. The teachers will know that we are all vampires as to help us keep the secret from the other students. I'm guessing you still haven't told Harry or Sirius Lupin?" Edward explained it all to me. Lupin was my godfather, the person who brought me and Harry to Forks seven years ago when I was eight and Harry was nine. Sirius is Harry's godfather. But he just broke out of jail for a crime he didn't do…so he is in hiding at our house.

"O…well… U do realize that we have to be at the train station in an hour and a half…so we might want to get moving…Harry and Lupin don't know that I know you guys…so ill meet you at the train station!!" I said to them before dashing out of the house and back to mine.

Right as I got through the door and slowed down, Harry walked down Stairs.

"Hey Hayley where were you? I was looking for you."

"Oh I went for a jog before we have to go. So I'm going to go upstairs and shower and all that."

I walked upstairs before he had anytime to ask me why I wasn't sweaty or anything like that. I couldn't let him find out what I was…it would be torture. I was in and out of the shower in five minutes. I love my super speed sometimes. It took me only two minutes to get dressed and three minutes to put on my makeup. That left about an hour and 20 min. for me to pack since I didn't do it yesterday. I pulled my trunk out from under my bed. As I opened it up…I was in shock. I found a locket my mother had given to me when I was a baby…before she died. She knew she was going to die…and wanted me to have something to remember her by. Opening it up, I found a picture on one side and a note on the other. I had never opened this up before by the way…which seems really strange. I know. The note shocked me. What was written was as follows: "_you will only find this locket when you're a vampire, and I'm sorry for leaving you and Harry…but we will be back…on your fourteenth birthday…we will be back. Love Mom and Dad."_

_**Sorry for it being so short again. But as the story goes on…the chapters will get longer. I promise! Thanks everyone who left me a comment on it!! There was only like 2 people though...I would really appreciate more. I'm writing ch.3 right now also so don't worry. I should get the chapters up pretty quickly. Again thank u everyone.**_


	3. Chapter 3omg he knows

Ch. 3

How did she know? How could she possibly know that I was going to become a vampire! Did this mean that they are vampires too…only in hiding? My birthday is in exactly one month too. So….will they really be back? Am I finally going to meet my parents? One thing I knew for sure though…was that I cannot tell Harry or Lupin or Sirius about this….none of them knew I was a vampire...so telling them this would let them know…something I don't want to happen. Maybe eventually…but I'm not ready for that yet.

What happens if they are vampires? What would I do? What would I tell harry? Does anyone else know? What about the Cullen's…surly they would know. Ill have to talk to them on the train. These thoughts were going through my head the whole time that I waited for Harry to finish getting ready and as we headed to the train station…by floo powder of course since it is all the way in London. Of course we wouldn't have been able to make it on the Express had we taken a plane…ew. I don't think I would have been able to control myself either…cramped together with a lot of….of…_humans._ I would attack someone….and then I would be royally screwed. I would have to kill everyone else since they were witnesses and then have to deal with Harry, Lupin, and Sirius. Explain everything to them….i know I'm going to have to soon….but I'm just not ready yet…it has only been a year after all.

I was yet again brought out of my thoughts by my lovely brother….hint the sarcasm on that!!

"Come on Hayley, were here." He said impatiently. I'm guessing he couldn't wait to see Hermione and Ron again. I sighed and rolled my eyes. As I got out of the car I could hear familiar voices in my head. One of my powers I have is I can hear the thoughts of the Cullen's….and only the Cullen's. It's weird I know. I looked around searching for any sight of them, when I saw them. They were just heading through the barrier of Platform nine and three quarters. How is it I saw them that far away??? Well….that's another thing….i can see really far away…it's so cool!!

I smiled to myself as Harry, Lupin and I headed towards Platform nine and three quarters Harry was getting so impatient that I was walking so slow, I was trying to walk at a human pace, that he ditched me. "Hayley….i know what your hiding." Lupin said to me stopping me in my tracks. How could he possibly know! I didn't think I was that obvious about it was i? I would hunt in the middle of the night, sneaking out after they were all asleep, be back by morning, showered so there was no traces of blood. I hid my topaz eyes with Emerald green contacts to math my old eye color. I put on tons and tons of make up to hide my unusual paleness and

Dark circles under my eyes. I would eat, even though I didn't want to, breath around them…what did I do wrong?

"What do you mean Remus?" I asked him in a completely normal calm voice. Thank god I didn't stutter like I usually do when I'm nervous.

"I know that you have been hanging around with the Cullen's. Now I'm not going to go off and forbid you o hang out with them…because they are good kids…I'm just saying that I want you to be careful. They are three to four years older then you…..and I don't want them to hurt you." He was using a completely serious tone. I gave a sigh of relief. Luckily he didn't know why I was hanging around with them. I thought my secret had been blown. That I was dead…well technically I already am dead…but you get my point. I gave him a quick nod and fastened my pace trying to get away from him as soon as possible. I didn't want to risk him asking me why I was hanging around them.

Finally I saw the familiar wall that separated platforms nine and ten. I took an un needed deep breath and ran through the wall. I smiled at the familiar sight of the Hogwarts express. It was beautiful. All around me were familiar faces. Faces of Gryffindor's, hufflepuffs ravenclwas, and slytherins. I recognized a numerous amount of them. They would either smile at me, wave, or come over and say hi as I walked by them. I did the same thing back…it was hard though when I was trying so hard not to breath. When I did have to open my mouth, it watered. The sweet smell of blood. It made me so thirsty my throat burned. I needed to get on the train and into my own compartment as soon as possible. With a quick leap I was instantly on the train. I could see in my mind which compartment the Cullen's were in and I rushed towards it. Unfortunately it was at the very back of the train…and I was at the front. Ugh! Ok. Take a deep breath, and run! With that I made sure no one was looking and used my vampire speed to get to the compartment, getting there un noticed. I found Emmet and Rosalie making out, Alice bouncing up and down in her seat, Jasper trying to calm her down, and Edward looking disgusted…most likely from the thoughts Emmet and rose are having. Bella was struggling with all the blood and she is bouncing Renesmee on her knee. I felt bad for her. She is newer than I am…so she is having a harder time with human scents then I am. We both are struggling though…so now jasper can't complain about being the newest or having the hardest time because now…it's me and Bella. I sat down in next to Bella and Renesmee so I was on her left and Edward was on her right, with Jasper across from me, Alice across from Bella, and Emmet and rose across from Edward.

My mind started to wander off to my parents. Where they really still alive??? Where could they be? How are they still alive? Could they be vampires….. But if they are how could we have not come across them before. Maybe they are working for the Volturi….o god I hope not. If they are working for the volturi…… I don't know what would happen. Its extremely difficult to get someone that is in the Volturi…if not impossible. So what would we do if they are part of it?

Before I even had a chance to think about it more, the compartment door opened up showing an out of breath Harry with his out of breath followers as I called them, Hermione and Ron. "Haley come quick….we have a problem dealing with Snuffles." Harry said to me. He used Sirius's nickname for when he is in his animagus as a dog. I could tell harry was giving me a strange look as to why I was sitting with the Cullen's. It's weird to the people who know them because they don't talk to people usually…or at least they didn't used to. Edward was replaying Harry's thoughts in his head.

_What the Bloody hell is she doing with the Cullen's!! Doesn't she know they are Vampires? I don't trust them. Their just planning on turning her into one or killing her. I don't care if Dumbledore said they don't drink Human blood. I still don't trust them and I don't want my baby sister around them. I have to find away to get hr away from them._

I was shocked at what I heard coming from Harry's head. My own brother!! He- he- he-…..well….he. ugh! I can't even say what I want to say right now because I'm so pissed off.


	4. Chapter 4

I gave harry a weird look and looked around at the cullens. I think you can handle it yourself. I said to him with as little venom in my voice as possible. He gave me a shocked look before turning on his heel and walking out of the compartment, Hermione and ron quickly following. "ugh, sometimes that boy can be such a pratt!" I said as I sunk down into my seat and looked out the window.

"I really think you should tell him that you are a vampire Hayley. He is going to find out eventually and you know his temper issues. He is going to be more upset that you didn't tell him then when he finds out. So really, the longer you hide this from him the worse it is going to get."Alice said to me as she stopped bouncing and looked at me with a very serious face.

"I know I should but I cant. I just…cant. " I said to her before grabbing my things and walking out of the compartment. I couldn't sit there with them when I knew that the whole ride was just going to be discussing or thinking about how I should tell him. I walked down the hallway looking in each compartment trying to find where Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Nevil are in. I finally found them just a few compartments away from the front of the train. I peeked in and saw them all smiling and laughing, all except for Harry who was staring out the window with a angered look on his face. I sighed before slowly sliding the compartment door open. Everyone immediately shut up and their heads snapped over to where I was. Ginny and Nevil smiled at me but Harry, Ron, and Hermione all glared at me. Hermione and Ron have never liked me from the beginning so this whole ordeal didn't make anything better. "can I sit with you guys?" I asked quietly while looking down at the ground. I didn't want to see Harry's face when I asked that. Before they could say no though, ginny spoke up.

"of course Hayley! How was your summer?" she asked as I sat down next to her and nevill.

"oh it was alright. What about yours?" I asked her with a slight smile on my face but still not looking at Harry Ron or Hermione.

"oh it was pretty boring. We didn't do anything special." She told me. Before I could respond Harry stood up and came over to me.

"I need to talk to you. In the hall." He said to me. Fire burning through his eyes. I knew the only way out of this was using my vampire powers so I gave in. I nodded and stood up and followed him into the hallway. Once we were in the hallway he did not stop to talk to me he kept walking and went towards the loo. We got there and he pulled me into the boys bathroom after kicking everyone who was in here out. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU HANGING AROUND THE CULLENS. THEY ARE BAD NEWS!!!" he yelled at me making me wince. I hate it when he yells at me.

"they are my friends Harry." I said calmly and quietly. I couldn't look him in the face. All I could do was look down at the ground.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU BECOME FRIENDS WITH THEM?"


	5. Chapter 5

"It just happened one day I guess." I lied to him. My voice was shaking slightly and I was starting to get extremely nervous.

"Why them laylee?" Harry asked me calling me the nickname he used to call me when I was a little girl. I started to tear up and knew that I had to tell him. I couldn't hide it from him anymore I just couldn't. I took a deep breath, looked him in the eyes and told him everything. Halfway through the story he slumped down against the wall and had to look up at me so that he could look me in the eyes. By the end of the story I was in tears something most vampires are unable to do. I finished the story with tears falling down my checks and looked around the room, I couldn't look at him. It was silent for a minuet and I didn't even hear him get up. Before I knew it I was wrapped in a hug. I wrapped my arms around him loosely and hugged him back.

"why didn't you tell me?" he asked me as he pulled away from me and we both sat down on the ground.

"I was afraid. i didn't know how you would react to it and I didn't want you to hate me."

"Laylee, I can never hate you. I can be pissed at you but I will never hate you" he told me as he put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me. We haven't had one of these moments in a very long time and I missed it. I wiped my tears and started to stand up knowing it would end.

"We should get back to the compartment before they start to think that one of us killed each other." I said to him with a smile. As I helped him up with ease.

"wow your strong now." He said with a slight smile and laugh. "but you are completely right about that. They will think we will killed each other. We have never been very civil to each other while at school have we?" he asked me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked out of the bathroom. We got weird looks from people as we walked out and down the hall but we ignored them.

"no we haven't. I don't think we have said a nice word to each other while at school if your little followers were with you."

"my followers? So that's what you call them now?" he asked with a laugh.

"of course. Everywhere you go they go. You can't go anywhere without them knowing about it." I said to him with a smile on my face. He just laughed in return. We were now right in front of the compartment. He looked at me and I looked at him. We both took a deep breath, mine un needed, and walked in. again, everyone instantly shut up and looked at us. Except for Hermione and Ron who looked at Harry and glared at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Ginny and Nevil again and across from Harry who smiled at me.

"so, what did you guys do while we were gone?" I asked them.

"we sat in silence." Ginny said while glaring at Ron. My guess is they got into a fight about Dean again. According to Harry, Ginny and Ron were fighting all summer while he was there, which was only for a month of the summer.

"oh." Was all I could manage to say. I looked at Ron and saw him glaring at right back at ginny. Well this is awkward.

"so, when do we get to Hogwarts?" Harry asked trying to break the silence. i hoped it would work because this silence was just too much for me to handle. Hermione looked at her watch before looking at Harry.

"in an hour." Was all she said before looking back out the window.

"we should go get changed then. Us girls will go to the loo and you guys can stay here and change." Ginny said as she stood up and grabbed her stuff. I quickly followed her wondering if Hermione would follow. I glanced over and saw her hesitate before sighing and getting up to grab her stuff then following us out of the compartment and to the loo. The walk there was taken in an awkward silence. once we got into the loo I couldn't take it anymore and I just burst.

"OK WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM HERMIONE!" I yelled at her right as the door shut. She snapped her head in my directing and glared at me. I glared right back.

"my problem is you! You're only popular in the school because Harry is your brother. You weren't even there during the attack! You were with Remus. You shouldn't get the fame and publicity that Harry does. And here you go prancing around like you are the greatest person on earth and like you are the chosen one. Well news flash Hayley YOUR NOT." She yelled at me. I sat there in shock for a second just taking it all in. for the first time in my life I did not know what to say back to Hermione Granger.


	6. Chapter 6

I was trying to think of something to say when Ginny lost it and punched Hermione in the face breaking her nose, blood spilling everywhere. Luckily I was right next to the door and I dashed out using my vampire speed before I did anything stupid. i stopped in front of our compartment and caught my breath. Once I was under control I walked down to the loo on the other side of the train, near where the cullens were. Luckily they were not in there when I walked in. I quickly changed into my robes and walked back to the compartment. Hermione and Ginny were already there when I got there but luckily there was no blood to be seen. As I walked in Ron and Hermione glared at me shocking me.

"why are you glaring at me!?!" I asked them in a pissed off voice as I sat down next to harry since Hermione and Ron were next to Ginny.

"you punched hermione and broke her nose!" Ron yelled at me making me look at ginny shocked. She gave me an "im sorry look" before looking away.

"wow that is low ginny." I told her before grabbing all of my stuff and walking out of the compartment. 'How many times am I going to have to change compartments?' I sighed as I walked down the hallway away from where they were and sat down on the ground against the wall. "I really need to get more friends" I muttered to myself just as someone happened to walk by. They stopped light in front of me but I was looking down at the ground so all I saw where their shoes.

"I agree. You don't have any real friends except for the girl weasel-bee" I heard the person say. I recognized the voice immediately. It was one of the people I would like to rip to shreds the most. This one person gave my whole family so much hell that there is no way I could not hate him. I looked up into the cold grey eyes of draco malfoy.

"what do you want Draco?" I asked with a sigh, not really wanting to deal with him right now.

"what are you doing out here?" he asked me as he sat down next to me. The sound of his voice shocked me. It wasn't mean or anything it was actually full of kindness and concern. I looked over at him and noticed that his eyes were also full of kindness and concern and that he wasn't smirking at all but just looking at me.

"its nothing. " I said to him as I tore my eyes away from his.

"oh come on you can tell me. Since when have I been mean to you. I have only been mean to your brother." He said to me as he put his hand on my arm. For some reason I left it there. I turned my head to look at him.

"ok fine, its just that Hermione and Ron hate me and Ginny punched Hermione in the face for telling me off and didn't tell Ron or Harry that it was her who did it so when I came in they automatically thought it was me and neither Hermione or Ginny said anything." I told him not once taking my eyes off of his. He gave me a sad look before hugging me which forced me to lose my eye contact with him. I hugged him back for a second before we both pulled away.

"why are you being nice to me?" I asked him as we pulled apart and we both turned towards each other so we didn't have to hurt our neck by keeping our head turned that way.

"why shouldn't I be nice to you?"

"because you have never been nice to my family and neither has your family."

"well maybe I just like you." He said to me with a smile before getting up and walking away. I watched him walk away with a smile on my face. 'no snape out of it Hayley. You are NOT falling for him. You cant he is rude to your family.' I groaned before laying down on the floor. I laid there covering my eyes with my hands for about five minutes before I felt the train slowing down. I sat up and gathered up my things that were now spread out across the floor and stood up just as the train came to a stop and everyone started to walk off of the train. I was very close to the door so I ended up being one of the first ones out and one of the first ones in a carriage. I sat by the window and watched as everyone walked by. I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Nevil and Luna all get into the carriage just a couple away from mine. I sighed as i continued to look out the window wishing that they didn't hate me or betray me. I continued to look out the window and a few minutes later I saw Draco's followers get into the one next to me. Draco got in last and sat by the window that was facing me. He looked right at me and smiled and I turned away with a huge smile on my face. The carriage quickly started to move, I was all alone left to think about draco.

My mind ran with thoughts about Draco throughout the half hour it took to get to the castle doors. I couldn't figure out why I felt like this and why it is all of a sudden. I couldn't figure out why he would like me. I couldn't understand why he is being so nice after all these years of harassing my family, even though he never really did anything to me. I couldn't understand anything about this and the worst part is, that it is hard for a vampire to fall in love with a human. All the difficulties of what Edward and Bella had gone through just went through my head and I did not want to go through that. I groaned as I got out of my carriage leaving all my stuff there for the house elf's to get as usual. As I stepped onto the grass and looked around I came face to face with Draco.

"are you stalking me?" I asked him with a smirk on my face.

"would you like me to be?" he winked at me making me laugh and hit him lightly on the arm.

"we should probably go before someone starts to wonder why we are being civil to each other. I mean it would ruin your reputation to be talking to a Gryffindor" I told him as my smile turned into a frown.

"look. You don't understand, I wasn't…myself these past couple of years. I am not a bad guy I hate the things I have done. I don't care if I am hanging out with a Gryffindor. " he told me as he looked me in the eyes. I again got lost in his grey eyes and had to force myself to look away.

"Harry will kill me if he sees me with you," I told him sadly, "and it won't make anything better with Me, Hermione, and Ron."

"So what. Harry will learn to deal with and Hermione and Ron aren't really your friends anyway." He told me as he wrapped his arm around my waist and started to lead me to the front doors. As we walked by people stopped and stared at us in shock. I was holding in my laughter as I looked at their faces. we made it to the front doors finally and I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing right in front of us. My eyes got wide and I looked over at Draco. He gave me a reassuring smile and tightened his grip on me a bit. He was acting like we were going out and it was making my mind soar. I saw Ron slightly look behind him to see who it was that was standing here and I saw him do a double take, probably wondering if what he was seeing was real.

"Bloody hell. What are YOU doing with HIM?" he asked as he turned around to face us which made the other two turn around and give us shocked looks before Harry's quickly turned to anger. I knew he was about to explode.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry looked at me for what seemed like hours as I looked right back at him. The whole time Draco's arm never left my waist.

"I can't believe you Hayley. After everything he has done to me you start going out with him." Harry said to me as his anger was not mixed with disappointment. I felt Draco tense as those words left Harry's mouth.

" we aren't going out Harry, we are just friends." I told him knowing he would not belive it because of where draco's arm was but it was worth a shot.

"friends my ass." Harry said before turning around and walking away. Hermione and Ron gave me one more glare before following him.

"well…he didn't explode." Draco said with a smirk, but it wasn't his usual evil smirk it was an amused smirk. I smacked him lightly before we walking inside the castle. "a new year a new adventure." I said as I looked around the great hall that was decorated like it always is for the feast. Floating candles everywhere, the house flags hanging, the ceiling charmed to match the sky which was clear and beautiful tonight.

"a brand new adventure." He said to me before kissing me on the check and walking over to the slytherin table. If I were able to I would have been blushing madly. I walked over to the Gryffindor table with a huge smile on my face and sat down in a position where I could see Draco and he sat where he could see me so we were both looking at each other. I probably looked insane to him because of the huge smile on my face but I didn't care. Right as I was about to wave to him Pansy sat down next to him and was all over him. I got so disgusted I moved seats. I couldn't stand to look at that. I sat down around people I didn't even know who gave me dirty looks, obviously having seen me with Draco. I sighed as I watched all the first years and the cullens walk through the halls. I noticed everyone looking at the Cullens like they were the hottest things on earth. I saw the Girls glaring at Alice, Rose, and Bella because they were holding hands with the guys and glaring at Bella because she was holding nessie, and the guys were glaring at Emmet, Jasper, and Edward for being with the girls. I had to hide my laughter at what I was seeing and watched them be sorted. Everyone made it into Gryffindor except for Rose who was sorted into slytherin. 'That couldn't work towards my advantage'. i was so off in my own world thinking of Draco that I did not notice the Cullens sit down around me, all except for Rose of course.

"how was the rest of your ride Hayley?" Alice asked me as the rest of the first years got sorted.

"it was…interesting" I told her with a smile on my face while trying to block out all thoughts of Draco but judging by Edward's smirk, I didn't do a very good job at it and I didn't do it soon enough. I didn't notice that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting a couple people down from me until they said something.

"you know these people?" Ron asked me with his face full of food and Hermione scolding him while trying to glare at me.

"not that it is any of your business but yes, I happen to know them."

"she doesn't just know them, she is best friends with them." Harry said to him with a smile on his face. I didn't understand what he was doing. This would make Ron and maybe Hermione like me more because I am friends with them and I thought he was pissed off at me for being with Draco. I shook of my confusing as Edward gave me a strange look. I shook my head and started to eat, to put on the act.

"you need to hunt tonight." Alice told me in Vampire speed so that no one else heard but us vampires. I looked up at her and nodded not really wanting to say anything at the moment. The feast quickly ended and I gave out a sigh in relief. Just as I got up and started to walk out of the great hall I got pulled aside by Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Edward. they took me aside into a corner where no one was looking to talk to me.

"ok you have a lot of explain to do." Harry said to me after making sure no one was listening in.

"why is he here?" Ron asked Harry as he glared at Edward, obviously jealous of him.

"because he can read minds so he is here to make sure she doesn't lie. I will explain that late." Harry said to him. I rolled my eyes at them.

"did you punch Hermione?" Edward asked me I could feel him inside of my mind.

"no I did not and honestly Hermione no matter how much you hate me it was low of you to not say that I didn't do it when I was accused." I told her with a glare. They all looked at Edward and he nodded signaling that I was telling the truth.

"why were you hanging out with Malfoy" Harry asked me.

"because unlike you guys he comforted me when I was upset and he was actually nice to me. I don't know why he was nice to me, I am trying to figure that out myself now if you excuse me I will be going now" I told them before pushing my way out of their little circle around me. I heard Edward telling them that I was telling the truth as I walked away from them and out of the castle to hunt before pretending to go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I got into the Gryffindor common room at about one in the morning after a good hunting trip. I stopped in the shadows and looked into the room to see if anyone was in there. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. I had blood all over my clothes, my hair was a mess, and my contacts were out. I growled softly as I saw that Harry and his followers were sitting in there talking. And even worse they were talking about me.

"Your sister is mental harry. She is lucky those new kids came along otherwise she wouldn't have any friends." Ron said to him as Hermione snorted into her butterbeer that they were drinking.

"Cut her some slack Ron, she doesn't have the best life. She has all the publicity I do just because she is related to me and she has a lot to deal with so just stop." Harry said as he took another drink of his butterbeer.

"Oh like you really care for her Harry. You have never given a damn about what happens to her here. She wasn't even the person to be down in the lake last year during the tri wizard tournament. Face it no matter how much you try to care for her, you don't. No one does. "Hermione said to Harry. I knew Hermione didn't like me and I knew what she said on the train was true, but I didn't know it was this bad. I felt tears coming to my face as I turned around and ran out of the common room. I ran up to the room of requirements to change quickly before running down to the dungeons. I didn't know what I was doing, I was just acting without thinking and before I knew it I was standing in front of the slytherin common room looking at the portrait.

"password." It asked me. I rattled my brain for a second before it clicked.

"Pure blood." I said to it. It immediately opened for me. 'Figures the password would be something as simple and stupid as that.' I crept in and looked around the room for anyone. When I didn't see anyone I raced over to the boy's staircase and up to the 5th year dorms. It was in the same place as the Gryffindor one. I slowly opened the door and looked in to find all the boys asleep in their beds. Looking around I saw that Draco was in the one furthest away from me. Luckily I can get over there without making any noise what's so ever. I got over to his bed and sat down next to him. Looking at his limp body, messy hair, and peaceful face made my heart flutter; something I didn't know was possible. I couldn't stop staring at him; I sat there for almost a half an hour staring at him before I came to my senses and looked away. I quickly got up and walked out of the room before I got lost staring at him again. Without even thinking I just walked right into the common room and stopped in my tacks as I saw someone sitting on the couch. I was going to try and use my vampire speed to make a run for it when they turned around.

"What are you doing here Hayley?" the person asked me as I looked at them with embarrassment filling up my body I was lucky Edward wasn't here reading my mind.

"Oh wow how did I get in here? I must have been sleep walking." I told the person while I acted like I had just woken up.

"We don't sleep dumb ass." I flinched as I realized that this was true.

"It's none of your business rose." I said before running out of the common room and back to the Gryffindor one. I noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still sitting there talking, although they were not talking about me anymore, they were talking about the war. I walked into the room at human speed but still hoped that they wouldn't see me.

"Hayley? Why are you still up, and where did you come from?" Harry asked me making me stop in my tacks.

"Oh I uh, couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk. You must not have seen me leave. So I am just going to head up to bed now." I told him as I started to walk towards the girl's staircase.

"Why don't you have some butterbeer with us?" I turned around to look at the person who said that and was surprised to find that it came out of Ron's mouth.

"Oh uh, no thanks."

"Please, we insist. We have enough to go around come, join us." Hermione said to me with what seemed like apologetic eyes. I nodded before walking over to them and sitting down next to Harry with Ron and Hermione across from me. Harry handed me a butterbeer and I smiled at him in return. We sat there for a few minutes in an awkward silence before Hermione spoke.

"So, Hayley, you're a vampire?" she said to me making me choke on the butterbeer I was drinking and look at her in shock.

"How did you-"

"Harry told us. So it is true. You and the new kids are all vampires. "I nodded in return and saw that Ron had a terrified look on his face.

"Don't worry Ron we don't drink human blood, only animals. We call ourselves vegetarian vampires. Although the animals in the forbidden forest taste nasty." I told him as I scrunched up my face in disgust just thinking about what my dinner was for tonight and how I had to just force myself to keep drinking. I saw Ron calm down a bit but he was still a little scared.

"Hayley I have to know, why Draco?" Harry asked me.

"I didn't go looking for him Harry, he came to me. I was just sitting in the hallway and he came up to me and started being nice to me. Trust me Harry I was about as shocked as you were." I saw him sigh before realization hit.

"You weren't on a walk where you? You went to go get…blood, and then went to see Draco didn't you?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Psh, no. what are you talking about?" I said to him before taking a drink of my butterbeer to hide my face. I peeked up at him and saw anger on his face and Hermione and Ron looking down at their glasses. "Well," I started to say as I put my glass down and faked a yawn, "I best be going to bed. I'll see you all in the morning." I said before getting up and going up to the dormitory before someone could protest. I closed the hangings around my bed before pulling my book and book light out from my purse, which was at the bottom of my bed, and spending the whole night reading.

I heard people getting up and heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day so I put my book and light back into my purse, put my purse back at the bottom of the bed, and messed up my hair and sheets. I sat in bed for another minute before pulling the hangings back and crawling out of bed, acting like I was exhausted.

"Good morning Hermione." I said to her as I walked into the loo and over to where the showers where. Hermione was brushing her teeth as I walked by. I was glad that I was hitting a new relationship with Hermione and Ron but the words that they spoke last night in the common room when they didn't know I was there, were still lingering in my mind and still hurt. It felt like a bullet was lodged in my body and they had to take it out little by little and slowly. She looked up from the sink at me in response as she continued to brush her teeth. I took that as a hello and got into the shower. I showered quickly but took enough time so that people wouldn't suspect anything before turning off the shower and wrapping a huge maroon fluffy towel around my body that had the Gryffindor crest on it in gold. I walked over to my trunk to grab some clothes before heading into my designated changing room in the loo. I changed into some charcoal-purple skinny jeans, with a white shirt with guitars on it that sits on the edge of my shoulders, and falls down a lot, with a black tank top underneath, a black tight jean jacket, and some black and white converse. I walked back into the loo where the showers and sinks are and went to my sink next to Hermione. I brushed my teeth real quick before looking at my reflection in the mirror trying to figure out what I wanted to do with my hair. I decided to put it up in a pony tail and then take a clip and clip it up so that the bottom of the pony tail was dangling down and my bangs were swept across the side of my face. I put on some black eyeliner and grey eye shadow leaving everything else the same. I sighed as I looked at how pale I was before walking out of the bathroom. I noticed that there was no one in the dormitory and I slightly wondered what happened to Alice, Bella, and Nessie. I walked down to the common room to find them there waiting for me.

"Where did you guys go last night?" I asked them as I walked up to them.

"Dumbledore gave us our own dormitory since Bella has nessie. He must have just let you stay in yours since you have been in it for four years now." Alice said to me as the four of us started walking towards the great hall. We walked in silence until we got there and saw the hustle and bustle of everyone trying to get their time tables from their head of house.

"What are you guys going to do about classes?" I asked them as we sat down by Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and the golden trio.

"We are going to take turns watching you." Emmett told me with a smirk as he and the rest of the Cullen's and I forced food in our mouths. I nodded at them but before I could say anything professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Potter. Before you ask, no there is nothing wrong with your time table, professor Dumbledore thought this would be better for you." I looked at her in confusion as she handed me my timetable and walked away. I looked it over and my shocked expression just kept getting bigger and bigger.

"What is wrong with your timetable?" harry asked me as he noticed my expression.

"I-im in all fifth year classes." I told him as I handed it over to him and he placed it on the table so that everyone was crowded around it to see for themselves.

"Wow, you must be really smart." Hermione said to me as she looked at me, a huge smile on her face.

"Why do you think she has no friends, she spends her time reading or studying something. Tried to tell you that you would love her Hermione but you wouldn't listen." Harry told her with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Harry." Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Oh no." Ron muttered as he shoved his face with more food.

"What is it?" Bella asked him as Nessie played with her food instead of eating it.

"We all have that toad first thing." He said sadly with his mouth still full of food. I realized he was talking about the new defense teacher, professor Umbrigde, we all immediately hated her ever since we heard her speak at the feast last night. It was dreadful. I groaned as I took my time table back from them.

"And to make it worse, it's with the Slytherin's." I said to them as the golden trio, Alice and I got up and started heading to class.

"You should be happy about that Hayley." Alice said to me with a smile on her face as we continued to walk. I pretended not to hear her. We were almost to the classroom when someone came up behind me and put their hands over my eyes, making me stop in my place. Right as I was about to ask who it was I felt someone pull me out of their grip. I was now turned around facing the person who had snuck up behind me, only to find that it was Draco. Harry was standing in front of me, his wand pointed at him and I noticed that Ron was the one who was holding me back.

"Stay away from my sister." Harry said to him, fire burning through his eyes as he dug his wand his chest.

"Back off potter. It's not up to you who your sister hangs out with." Draco said as he pushed harry away and walked up to me.

"Hayley why don't you come with me to class instead of them." He said to me with a small smile on his face.

"Draco I-"I started to say before I was rudely cut off.

"Draco?!? Since when have you called him Draco?" Harry asked me, that fire still burning in his eyes.

"Since he was nice to me on the train." I told him before continuing what I was going to say. "I can't Draco I'm sorry but, these are my friends and I am going to walk with them. But I will see you later alright?" he gave me a sad look before nodding and walking away. Seeing him sad sent pain through my heart, but I shook it off as I turned and glared at Harry.

"Harry I can take care of myself. Unless Draco does something to me or tires something I am going to hang out with him and he is going to be my friend." I told him before turning on my heels and walking the rest of the way to defense class alone. When I walked in I noticed that Draco was sitting alone. I smiled to myself before walking over to him and sitting next to him.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble from your brother if you sit next to me?" he asked me with a pout on his face that just made my heart melt.

"No. I talked to him and told him to back off." I said to him making him instantly perk up. I giggled softly as I noticed the trio and Alice walk in. Harry saw me and glared and Hermione just gave me a sad look, Ron was confused, and Alice smiled and waved before bouncing over here to the seat next to me so that I was in between her and Draco.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen." She said as she reached in front of me to shake Draco's hand.

"Draco Malfoy." He said to her with a smile as he shook her hand. Just as she was about to say something the door opened in the back and the Umbrigde walked in. I didn't know it yet but this would be the class that was going to cause me much trouble here at Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone shut up and got in their seats as she walked in the room. As she walked by me I gagged from the smell of her perfume and all the pink she was wearing burned my eyes. It was a horrid sight. She got to the front of the class and did that stupid throat clearing thing to get everyone's attention even though she already had our attention.

"I would like you all to open up to page five of the books on the desks and read until the end of the hour…no talking." I looked through my book quickly before looking at Hermione who had a look of shock on her face.

"Excuse me professor, there is nothing in this about suing defensive spells." She said to her making Umbrigde snap around and glare at her.

"miss-"

"Granger." Hermione spit out at her in disgust.

"Miss. Granger you do not take that tone with me and you will raise your hand when you talk in my class." I saw Hermione roll her eyes at her and I giggled.

"Is something funny miss. Potter. "She asked me in her horrid voice as she quickly made her way to me. I could see Draco's smirk from the corner of my eyes as he predicted what would happen next.

"Yes actually there is. I think it is rather funny that you think we can go out in the real world with whatever the blood hell is in this thing you call a text book. And secondly have you seen your outfit? What do you get dressed in the dark or is your brain just that screwed up. And thirdly you look like a toad, especially with your face turning colors like that and bloating up." I told her with a smirk on my face as the whole class tried to not laugh at what I was saying, Draco and Harry being completely unsuccessful and falling out of their chairs from laughing so hard which only made me feel better about what I had just said to her. Alice looked at me in shock; I'm guessing she saw what would happen to me next. Hermione also looked at me in shock but had a small smile on her face. I'm guessing she was thinking exactly what I had just said out loud.

"First of all miss. Potter," she started to say her face getting more and more red with every word she said, "There is nothing in the real world that will require you to use any of this defense bogus that you are supposed to be learning in this classroom. Second of all I look better than you ever will," with that said Ron and I now joined Harry and Draco rolling on the floor laughing and the rest of the class was now laughing but not as hard as the four of us, I even saw Hermione laughing a bit. Umbrigde was just getting even more furious now, "and third of all detention tonight in my office to you, your brother, and your two friends on the floor. CLASS DISSMISSED!" she yelled before storming out of the room. I started laughing harder as everyone filed out of the room. Draco finally stopped and helped me up as Harry and Ron made their way over to us. Hermione met up with Alice and we all walked to our next class, which was unfortunately, potions.

"That was the funniest thing I have ever bloody heard." Ron said to me as we continued to laugh while walking down the hall.

"I can't believe you had the guts to say that to her. It's a no wonder you are a bloody Gryffindor." Draco said to me while still laughing which brought Harry and Ron to their senses and they immediately stopped laughing and frowns filled their faces. They both fastened their pace and walked in front of us to get away from Draco from what I presume. I growled at them making Draco smirk at me and slide his arm around my waist again like he did the previous day.

"So your accent is starting to slip through after all these years of being at Hogwarts. It's getting stronger and stronger." Draco said to me with a smile making me push him softly.

"Oh shut it before I turn beastly" he laughed at that as we turned the corner into the dungeons. I could no longer see the trio and Alice in front of me. Either they are walking extremely fast, or we were walking very slow.

"Oh by the way Hayley, I love your hair; it is the bees' knees'." Draco said to me with such a serious face that I just started cracking up again.

"Draco no one says Bees Knees' anymore."

"We do in London. It is our way of saying fabulous without sounding like a girl. You bloody Americans just stole it from us and made it un-cool." I started laughing even harder at that and was laughing so hard that I had to hold on to his shoulder so that I wouldn't fall on the floor and so that I could still walk since I could not see in front of me. It didn't help that the dungeon was so dark that you can't see ten feet in front of you. From what I saw before I started laughing, it was just as I remembered it. The walls were black and cold and there was dirt all over the place. The walls were damp and there was algae growing through cracks. There were torches placed on the wall that were lit so that we could see where we were going but they weren't any help at all. I remembered back to when I was a first year and it was my first time in the dungeons and I was running into the walls the whole way down to class. The memory only made me laugh harder. It was a good thing Draco had his arm around my waist or I would have been on the floor at this point. We turned the corner and stopped and I figured that we were in front of the potions classroom. I could feel many eyes on me and I quickly regained my composure and stood up straight. I saw practically every person that would be in our potions class staring at us.

There was an ear piercing scream behind me that I knew too well. Draco immediately let go of me and jumped away from me. I turned around, looking in the eyes of Pansy, the pug faced slytherin girl who I hated with such a passion I would just love to rip her head off.


	11. Chapter 11

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!"Pansy screamed at me before jumping on me and scratching at my face. I pushed her off of me with ease making her scream again. I rolled my eyes at her and looked over at Draco who was trying not to laugh. Just as Pansy was about to jump on me again Snape came out and glared at us all.

"Inside. Now" he said before turning on his heal and walking back into the classroom.

"This is not the end of this. You will not touch my Drakie ever again or I will kill you." Pansy said to me before walking over to Draco and grabbing a hold of his arm. I laughed silently at the look on his face. It was a look of, disgust at the girl who was hanging on his arm. I walked into the classroom and gagged like I always do. It was even damper than the hallway and there were dead things all over the room. I took a seat next to Alice with an empty seat on the other side of her as everyone filled into the classroom. Once everyone was in, the door slammed closed and it seemed to get rather eerie in the room.

"I have a seating chart for you all and you will just have to deal with whoever is sitting next to you because they will be your partner until Christmas unless said otherwise. " Snape said to us. He paused waiting for someone to make some sound of complaint so that he could take away house points and he frowned when there was not a sound in the room. He started putting people in assigned seats but I wasn't really listening. I had my ears open for my name or one of my friends names but other than that I was out in my own little world my mind was completely on Draco and my confusion over everything about him but also how sweet he is. My head shot up and my mind cleared though as I heard a familiar name.

"Chosen one, Malfoy." Snape said making me snort in laughter at what he called Harry.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor miss. Potter." He said to me making me frown as Harry and Draco moved to the empty table in the front. Draco looked a little nervous and Harry just looked upset but they weren't pissed off like they normally are when they see each other. "You and Miss Cullen are partners." He said to me with a frown on his face before moving on to the next set of partners. I'm guessing Dumbledore asked him and the other teachers to pair me up with one of the Cullen's to keep me more safe, although I don't see why when I can handle being around humans as long as no one is bleeding, it was another weird thing about me. I noticed when I sat down that Draco was right next to me. The only thing separating us was the small aisle between the desks. I looked over at him and smiled and he did the same thing to me.

"Why are you hanging out with him? I don't get a good vibe from him." she said to me as we waited for Snape to finish seating everyone.

"Since when do you get vibes?" I asked her in a completely annoyed voice. She could obviously tell that I was annoyed with that comment. She rolled her eyes at me and was about to speak when Snape walked to the front of the classroom.

"You will be creating the potion that is written on the board I expect you all to work together and if I see one person in the group doing all the work you will fail for the week. Get to work." He said to us before waving his wand so that all the potion ingredients appeared on the board. I noticed Alice get up to get the ingredients so I started setting up the potion. Everything was going fine until about five minutes into the potion making when I heard fighting. I scowled as I turned to see Harry and Draco fighting about something, who knows what. I rolled my eyes and leaned over to see what they had done wrong when there was a loud explosion and Harry Draco and I were thrown into the tables behind us and knocked over their potions which caused them to scream and jump backwards luckily they didn't knock over the potion behind them. I groaned as I got up and looked over at Draco and Harry only to find them unconscious and blood coming from wounds on their bodies. I backed up into Alice who grabbed a hold of me so that I wouldn't attack them. Snape looked furious and stormed out of the room, hopefully getting Madam Promfrey.

"Don't Breathe Hayley. Whatever you do don't breathe." She said to me trying to calm me down. I closed my eyes and focused on not breathing and blocking the smell out of my mind. It seemed like hours before I heard the door open and close. I opened my eyes to see Madam Promfrey doing various spells on them and the blood completely gone. My body relaxed as I slumped down on the ground and tried to relax completely. I looked up at Alice to see her grinning down at me. I gave her a small smile before crawling over to where Draco and Harry were laying. I sat behind their heads much to Madam Promfrey's dislike. They were both still passed out and had burns all over themselves.

"Madam Promfrey, maybe you should check out Hayley as well." I heard Hermione say from behind me. I didn't even realize that I was covered in burns as well and there were cuts all over me but I wasn't bleeding like them. She sighed and nodded as she continued to work on Harry and Draco. She must have known that whatever was wrong with me was not life threatening so she could finish what she was doing and then proceeded to work on me.

"Miss. Potter would you like to explain why you are all cut up yet there is no blood?" Snape asked me with a smirk on his face. Alice, Hermione, Ron, and I all looked at him in shock. I was completely speechless.


	12. Chapter 12

A witty come back quickly popped into my head and I smirked. "I am the sister of the Chosen one, therefore I am gifted and don't bleed." I said to him with an innocent smile on my face as he scowled at me. I could hear all the Gryffindors trying their hardest not to laugh which only made my smile widen. I saw Snape's smirk fall and turn into a scowl.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for your witty comeback, and another thirty for the rest of the class being disrespectful." He said before walking out of the room. I rolled my eyes and noticed that Madam Promfrey did the same thing. I saw a smile appear on her face as she paused what she was doing for a second and looked up at us all.

"Eighty points for Gryffindor for not panicking during all of this." She said before she got back to work. I looked over at Hermione and Ron and we were all shocked yet happy at the same time and so were all of the other Gryffindors. Finally Madam Promfrey finished on Harry and Draco and they woke up. I smiled at them as they looked up at me since I was still sitting right behind their heads. Madam Promfrey came over to me, waved her wand making all my cuts and burns to go away and shoved a potion down my throat for who knows what before walking out of the room. I rolled my eyes at her before helping the guys get up.

"How are you guys feeling?" I asked them as everyone gathered their things and walked out of class leaving the mess for an angry Snape to clean up.

"A little woozy." Draco said to me and Harry nodded as they both gripped a side of my robes and wobbled their way down the hallway. I put my arms around them to help steady them both. "How are you not like us? You got just as much of the explosion."

"Oh I don't know. It's weird." I said to him as I looked over at Harry and he looked at me with a sympathetic smile. He must be guessing how hard it is to be like this and keep it from my friends. I felt Draco nod as best as he could and relaxed a bit knowing that he accepted the reason that I told him. "So what classes do you guys have next?" I asked them.

"Charms." Draco said to me.

"Herbology." Harry replied.

"Well I can't take you guys to both and so I have Herbology next so Draco looks like I am going to have to leave you. Do you think you will be alright?" I asked him as we stopped against a wall in the entrance hall. There were people walking everywhere. Through the corner of my eyes I saw blurs going by of students rushing to their next classroom. The entrance hall was huge with a high ceiling. There was a wide staircase that led to two different hallways each leading to a different part of the school. Behind me as an arch that we just walked through that lead to the dungeons. Straight across from me was another arch that leads to a different part of the dungeons. The part that held the slytherin common room and who knows what else I have only been down there once and it was in my first year here so I don't really remember it much. To my right were the HUGE wood double doors that led to the Hogwarts grounds.

"Yeah I will be alright" Draco answered me finally. It took him a minute to answer I am guessing he was trying to figure out if he could really make it without me. I nodded at him and saw him try to make it to the staircase but almost fell on his face. I didn't understand why madam Promfrey didn't give them something to help them with this; she must have been sick of them always getting hurt or something.

"ok you are not going to be alright so I am going to walk you to class and Harry will come with me and then I am going to walk to herbology with Harry and I will get a note from Professor Flitwick as to why will be late to class and if you are late to class well hopefully he will just ignore it." I told him as I grabbed him and helped him to class with Harry following me not to happy about it but he didn't do anything because he knew that if he pissed me off I would leave him there and make him go to class on his own since I can do that being his sister.

It took forever to get up the stairs but we finally made it, five minutes late. I opened the door and the whole class, which consisted of Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's stared at us. "Sorry he is late Professor there was an incident in potions class and Madam Promfrey didn't give them the potion to help the not be all woozy and all that and so I had to help Draco to class." I rambled to him. He nodded at me as he motioned for me to bring Draco to his seat which I did and then gave me and Harry a note that would excuse us for being late. I dragged harry out of the classroom and started walking away from the door. Once it was fully shut I looked around to see if anyone was watching. When the cost was clear I turned to harry and pulled him onto my back shocking him.

"Hold on tight." I told him before using my vampire speed to run to herbology. I wasn't going to deal with the staircases and the grounds at the speed we were going with Draco. Had I not used my vampire speed by the time we would have gotten to class, it would be ending. We arrived in front of the greenhouse in less than a minute and I put harry down. His eyes were wide and he was all shaken up. I laughed at him as I helped him into the classroom and explained everything to Professor Sprout and handed her the note. She nodded and motioned for us to take our seats and she carried on with class. Hermione continuously sent me and Harry weird glances throughout the rest of class and I blew them off until she was so focused on whatever she was thinking that she missed answering a question that Professor Sprout asked, and then I started to get worried.

**THANK YOU AIRALI CULLEN FOR THE WITTY COME BACK THAT HAYLEY SAID TO SNAPE AND THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS SENT ME REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!! ******


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING AND I WAS ALSO GOING THROUGH A MINOR CASE OF WRITERS I TRIED TO POST THE STORY YESTERDAY BUT I WAS UNABLE TO LOG ONTO MY ACCOUNT FOR REASONS UNKNOWN SO THAT ALSO DELAYED THE STORY FROM BEING POSTED AND THEN I WAS ABLE TO LOG ONTO MY ACCOUNT BUT I WAS UNABLE TO POST ANYTHING. BTW I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS OFTEN STARTING MONDAY BECAUSE I GO BACK TO SCHOOL. SORRY. **

I awaited the end of Herbology anxiously so that I could figure out what was going on with Hermione. It was weird how one day we were fighting and now we are friends. It is confusing yet amazing at the same time. I started to get impatient and started tapping my fingers on the table. We were just watching Professor Sprout display something with one of the plants so I wasn't missing out participation on anything. My fingers started to hurt from all the tapping, so I pulled my wand out of my pocket and tapped it on the table instead. Suddenly sparks flew out of my wand and onto Ron. I looked up at Ron with fear in my eyes. I had caught the whole class's attention and they looked over to see what had happened. Everyone started laughing at the sight in front of them. Ron's skin had turned bright purple, his hair was bright blue, and his clothes had turned bright yellow. I tried my hardest not to laugh but was unable to hold it in and fell over laughing along with the rest of the class. Even professor sprout was laughing. Ron had a look of complete shock across his face.

"Miss. Potter, please turn Mr. Weasley back to how he is supposed to be." Prof. Sprout finally was able to say after calming down from all the laughing. I nodded as sat up straight in my seat again and waved my wand. Ron was back to his normal color of everything, except for his ears which were turning a bright red from embarrassment. Just as everyone was completely calm, professor Sprout released us to go to lunch. As everyone got up to leave I made sure I took my time to pack up all of my things so that I could talk to Hermione, who was also taking her time. I waited for her to stand up before I stood and walked over to her.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"No I am not alright! You almost revealed to a class of death eaters kids that you are a you know what and if they find out they will tell their parents, especially malfoy, who will tell you know who, and then he will come after you, putting Harry's life in even more danger which will put our lives in even more danger!" she yelled at me. I stared at her in pure shock as I tried to process everything she just told me.

"Listen Hermione, I had it all under control alright. And I can take care of myself and so can Harry so back off." I said to her before turning around and storming out of the room. I can't believe she was pissed off at me because something happened that almost revealed what I was. It was not my fault and it wasn't revealed. She can be such an ass sometimes.

I walked over to the black lake and sat down on the edge. As I pulled off my socks and shoes, I looked at the view. The lake was huge and stretched farther than I could see. The sky had some low clouds that were puffy and white and the sky was a gorgeous light blue. I smiled as I took off my robes leaving me in my skirt, shirt, and tie. I let my hair down and felt it fall onto my shoulders. There was a slight wind so my hair was swaying in it. I stuck my feet into the lake and closed my eyes. I could hear the leaves on the trees blowing in the wind. I put my arms behind me and leaned back with my head stretched back and felt someone looking at me. I opened my eyes to find the one and only Draco Malfoy looking at me with a smile plastered on his gorgeous pale face. I smiled up at him and he sat down next to me. We sat in silence looking out across the lake when I felt something graze my hand. I looked down and saw his brushing up against mine. I smiled as I took his hand in mine.

"You have very cold skin." He said to me as he rubbed his thumb gently across my hand. I looked down at the ground, my hair falling in front of my face.

"I hear that all the time." I said with a slight laugh. I noticed his hand leave mine and I felt him lean forward. A frown was then drawn across my face as I thought that he was going to leave. I looked over at him to ask him to stay when I saw him pulling off his socks and shoes and rolling up his pant legs. I smiled as I realized what he was doing. Just as he put his feet in the water, I leaned over and pushed him in. he was caught off guard and looked at me shocked. I saw him swimming towards me with a devious smile on his face and I quickly realized what he was going to do. I grabbed my want and did a quick spell that changed my uniform into some black basketball shorts and a black tee shirt just as he grabbed my foot and pulled me in. I threw my wand over to my bag just as I was pulled under water.

"You are an evil boy." I said to him as I came up from underneath the surface.

"This coming from the girl who pushed me in while I was in my uniform. I think you are evil for changing before I got a chance to pull you in that Is just un fair." He said with a laugh as he swam backwards away from me. I smirked at him before swimming to him and dunking his head under water making him laugh as he came back up. We swam around the lake for what seemed like hours. We soon realized though that lunch was ending and we started to get out when Draco disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14

I looked around frantically to see if he was just playing a joke on me and couldn't find him anywhere. It was then that I noticed a glimpse of his hand in the water. I freaked out and dived into the water to get him. I was swimming as fast as I could to get him but I wasn't fast enough for I noticed that something was pulling him under faster and faster. I was lucky that vampires didn't have to breathe or I would have been needing breath right now. Oh no, Draco needs air, he is dying. I didn't know what to do, my wand was on the shore and I couldn't catch up to the thing that was pulling him down. Suddenly a white light filled the lake and the thing pulling Draco was gone. I quickly grabbed a hold of him and swam as fast as I could back to the shore. I climbed out with ease as I pulled Draco's body behind me carefully. I lay him gently on the floor and didn't even bother to look at his savior before I started checking him for a pulse. I panicked when I didn't find one. I looked up to see who it was the saved us and I saw Harry. He noticed the scared look in my face and the not breathing Draco.

"I'll go get madam Promfrey." He said to me. He turned around to run off when I grabbed his arm to make him stop.

"No I can get there faster, just try to take care of him." I said to him before turning around and using my speed to get to madam Promfrey's office. I made it in there within 2 minutes and was looking around frantically for Madam Promfrey. My head was spinning with worry as I realized she wasn't there. I turned quickly and started to run out of the hospital wing when I ran right into someone. I tumbled over and felt them fall underneath me as well. I started quickly saying apologies as I got up and helped them but only to look into the eyes of Carlisle. I sighed in relief as a thought came through my head.

"Carlisle I need your help please follow me and quick" I said to him before using my speed to run back to where Draco and Harry were. I came to an abrupt stop as I noticed a group of people around them both but Madam Promfrey wasn't one of them which made me let out a small growl at the thought that the one time when the students need her she can't be found. I fast walked at human speed with Carlisle tailing behind me as I pushed our way through the crowed and over to him. I noticed that most of the crowd was Slytherin's and Pansy was on Draco weeping. I looked at him and saw that someone had preformed a drying spell and a spell that warmed him up and looked up at Harry who motioned towards Hermione. I looked over at her and gave her a small smile to thank her as I turned to Carlisle and told him what had happened. His face turned grave as he heard what happened and he kneeled down and started doing some simple tests on him that didn't involve any equipment before turning to me.

"Hayley I need you to conjure me up my emergency kit. I trust you remember the spell?" he asked me with an urgent look on his face. I nodded before quickly grabbing my wand from where it was laying in the grass and did a non verbal spell that brought his safety kit here. It was next to him within seconds and he immediately opened it up and pulled out tools I had never seen him use before. I watched him do various things to him to try and get him better. I had no clue what he was doing and I just stood there in shock and worry as I watched him. So far nothing seemed to be working. I knelt down on the ground next to Draco's head and watched Carlisle work on him. I felt someone grab my hand as my eyes started to water. I looked over and saw that it was harry. I leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around me to comfort me. I knew at that moment that no one would judge me if I broke down, so that is exactly what I did. I sat there and cried into my brother's shoulder for a good five minutes and he just held me.

I was finally able to calm down and I crawled a little closer to Draco who was still unconscious and being worked on by Carlisle. I thought he was going to die. I thought the only solution was to make him a vampire, something I do not want him to go through, so if that was the only solution I thought I had lost my new best friend and the person I was starting to fall in love with. I didn't realize that the last thought was going through my head until it did and then I froze in place. My eyes widened as I stared down at the pale face bellow me with him blond hair messy now that it was dry. I didn't know how I would handle him dying. That is when I broke down again and fell on him crying. I heard Carlisle stop working on him and thought I was in the way of what he needed to do, until I felt him start to move beneath me and an arm wrap around me. I stopped crying and lifted my head to see Draco's eyes open with a small smile on his face. My face cracked into a wide grin as I threw my arms around him and kissed him full on the lips, something that shocked not only him, but me and everyone around us as well. He kissed me back with passion I had never before felt. It was too amazing for words even.


	15. Chapter 15

In the middle of our kiss there was a growl behind me and something pulled us apart. I looked in shock at who it was and saw Harry heading towards Draco. Before I could do anything Harry lifted him off of the ground and punched him square in the nose. I heard a sickening crack and saw blood spill out of it. "Stay away from my sister." Harry said with anger spilling out of his voice. I stared at him in shock and with a loss of words. I looked around the crowd and saw by the looks on their faces they all were on Harry's side. A frown slipped onto my face as I got off of the ground and walked over to Draco who was holding his nose with his hand. I pulled out my wand again and did a spell to fix it and then clean up his face. He gave me a small smile as a thanks and I gave one back but much smaller than the one that he had given me. I turned around to face Harry and glared at him. I wanted to punch him so badly but knew that if I did I would not be able to control my strength and I could kill him with that one simple punch so I didn't risk it, so instead I flipped him the bird before turning back to Draco and grabbed his hand and lead him through the crowd and up to the school. I could feel everyone's glares burning into my back but I just ignored them and held my head up high even though all I wanted to do as go back and rip them to shreds. I still didn't understand how I was able to be around people without attacking and able to have so much control around Draco but I was glad that I did.

Once we got into the entrance hall I slumped down against the white brick wall and buried my head into my knees while hugging my knees. I heard Draco sit down against me and he started affectionately rubbing my back trying to calm me down. I knew that he didn't have much experience with comforting people and I was grateful that he was doing an amazing job at it. I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile. I sighed and leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my arm.

"I don't know what to do Draco." I said to him as I listened to his steady heartbeat. The sound was so soothing that it was starting to put me to sleep.

"I don't either Hayles." He said to me. I could hear sadness in his voice but he was trying to hide it by the way it sounded. I started to drift to sleep when he spoke again. "Thank you by the way." I lifted my head and looked at him with confusion in my eyes.

"For what?" I asked him softly.

"For saving me." he said before kissing me on the forehead, making my stomach flip. A smile slipped onto my face.

"Well, you're welcome Drakie." I said to him with a smirk knowing that he hated that name. He groaned as I laughed.

"You are cruel Miss Potter." He said to me as he stood up and reached his hand down for me to grab. I smiled before taking his hand and accepting his offer to help me up. As I was getting up he pulled me towards him so that I fell into him, making me yelp in surprise, and then he wrapped his arms around me. I blew the hair out of my face before looking up at him.

"And you call me cruel?" I said to him with a laugh as I looked into his gorgeous eyes. He had a smirk plastered on his face but it wasn't his "I'm better than you because I'm Draco Malfoy" smirk, it was a playful smirk.

"Well my lovely girlfriend, you are." He said as his smirk turned into a genuine smile. His words made me freeze.

"Girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Only if you would like to beautiful." I said to me before leaning in and planting a small kiss on my lips. I smiled at him before nodding. His smile got even bigger which made me giggle. It was then that we noticed people walking by as and realized that the class we were supposed to go to after lunch before the little incident happened had just ended.

"What class do you have now?" I asked him as I got out of his embrace and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Transfiguration." He replied to me with a sad look on his face, obviously he really hates that class.

"Oh cheer up Draco; I have that class with you." I said with a smile as I looked over at him and noticed that his frown was instantly transformed into a wide grin. The rest of the walk to class was done in silence but it was a loving silence. Neither of us has to say anything and it was perfect that way. We felt completely perfect and comfortable just walking together. We got to the classroom and noticed that almost the whole class was in there already. I looked around and noticed that there were no two seats left together but Edward did save me a seat. Apparently he was my guard for this class. I looked over at Draco and saw him looking at me with a sad look on his face. He obviously noticed the same thing I had just moments ago. I sighed before taking his arm off of my shoulder and walked into class taking my seat next to Edward. I saw him look over at me and smirk and I cursed his stupid mind reading ability.

"Do you never stop listening into my brain?" I hissed at him silently so that only he could hear me.

"You have a very amusing head I can't help it. You are always fighting with yourself or doing something else insane in that small brain of yours." He said with a laugh making me smack him hard on the head, hard as in vampire hard human extreme strength, unfortunately just as I had done that Professor McGonagall just walked into the room.

"Miss Potter we do not hit students. Thirty points from Gryffindor." She said as she walked to the front of the room. I saw half of the class glaring at me and the other half smirking. I'm guessing you can tall which half was which, if not the ones glaring where the Gryffindor's and the ones smirking where the Slytherin's. I frowned as I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms; this was going to be one long year.


	16. Chapter 16

Transfiguration class passed by quickly, but I don't even know what we did. I was too busy thinking the whole time about the whole me being a vampire dating Draco thing. I don't know how it is going to work. Bella and Edward managed but it seems like they were an exception to the rule. I was trying to think of all the possible ways I could keep this from him and have our relationship work out, and I couldn't come up with anything. I was so out in my own little world that I didn't even see Draco come up behind me and wrap his arms around me. It took me by surprise and I almost jumped out my seat before realizing it was just him and calming down.

"are you alright love?" he asked me as he brought his face to the side of mine so that his arms were still wrapped around me but now I could see the concerned look on his face. I looked over to where Edward was sitting earlier and noticed he was gone.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to talk to Edward, I'll catch up with you later." I told him before getting up and walking away without looking back. I knew that if I looked back I would see the look on his face and I wouldn't be able to walk away. His face would be full of either concern, hurt, confusion, or sadness…or a mixture of those and I knew that if I didn't talk to Edward now, he might forget what was going through my head during class and it would be harder to talk to him about it.

I quickly made my way to the Gryffindor common room, knowing Edward would be there by now, and tried to keep my mind from wandering so that it wouldn't make things harder on Edward. As soon as I walked into the common room I spotted him. He looked at me and motioned for me to follow him back outside of the common room. Once we were outside of the common room he led me upstairs to the seventh floor and up to the room of requirements. I followed him inside and we both sat down. I looked at him for a moment before he finally spoke.

"So I am guessing this is about what you were thinking during transfiguration today?" he asked me. I was too afraid to speak so I just merely nodded. "You can't tell him. If you tell him there will only be three options, either the Volturi come and kill him, he gets turned into a vampire, or you die, and I am guessing you don't want any of those am I correct?" again all I could do was nod when all of a sudden realization hit me.

"Edward, I think the Volturi have my parents." I could tell that this caught him off guard which tells me I did a good job of keeping this out of my head while I was around him.

"But I thought your parents were dead…why do you think this all of a sudden?"

"I found a note from my parents that basically said that they knew I was a vampire and that they are coming back on my fourteenth birthday." He sat there just looking at me. I had no clue what was going through his head and I wasn't sure I wanted to. I could look into his head and find out but I figured I needed to give him a second to process everything going on right now and he would tell me when he can figure it all out. He opened his mouth to say something when a horrible smell filled my noes and made me gag. It was a smell I could tell anywhere and I knew this was the worst possible time for this to happen. I heard Edwards's low growl as he got up. The last thing I heard him say before walking out of the room was, "Jacob." And then he was gone. I groaned as I thought of all the trouble that was going to come out of this.


	17. Chapter 17

I shook my head as I slowly made my way down to the entrance hall where I knew Jacob and Edward would be. I figured that the rest of the Cullens would get down there so I didn't really need to be down there A.S.A.P. to the two boys from killing each other.

I walked the long way around the whole school, and looked at almost every single picture frame as I walked by them. Some smiled at me and I would smile back at them. I didn't realize just how long I and Edward were in the room of requirements until I passed by some windows and noticed that it was dark outside and the full moon was shining bright. I looked at it and sadly wished and hoped that Remus was doing alright, and wishing that I was there to be with him so that he wasn't alone. Sirius might be with him, but I have learned that sometimes, the more people there are surrounding you, even in situations like his, the better things are. I stared at the moon for another moment before turning and making my way down the entrance hall.

It took me about fifteen minutes for me to get down there and the scene that I saw made me freeze in my tracks. On the ground was Jacob, with Edward on top of him. The Cullens were all trying to pull them apart, as well as Sam, and Seth, and Renesmee was sitting on the ground at Draco's feet laughing. Wait, Draco's feet? Oh no, this is not going to turn out good. Especially since all I could hear besides the yelling and shouting, was ripping and tearing. Draco wasn't any paler then he usually is and was utterly shocked. He had no clue what was going on or what to do. I quickly walked over to the big pile or Vampires and Werewolves or shape-shifters, and pulled out my wand, pointing it at them.

"_Impedimenta!_" they all slowed down enough so that they couldn't hurt each other anymore. I put my wand in my pocket as I grabbed them, two at a time and separated them. The Cullens on one side of the hall and Jacob, Seth, and Sam, on the other side. I sighed as I pulled out my wand again and pointed it at Edward first then Jacob.

"_**Petrificus Totalus" **_**I then undid the freezing/slowing spell on everyone, causing most of them to fall over because of the position they were in.** "**Thank you Hayley" Carlisle said as he got up from the ground and looked around the room to see everyone else getting up but Jacob and Edward, Draco still in the same place I saw him last, and Renesmee now sitting in Bella's arms. "You might want to get him out of here." He said to me as he motioned to Draco. I nodded and slowly walked over to him.** "**Draco?" I asked him softly as I stood right in front of him. His eyes were full of confusion, and I think there was some fear behind them. He was staring out into nothing and I don't even thing he could see or hear me because he didn't answer. I sighed as I softly look his arm and led him away from where another big commotion was about to happen. He snapped out of his trance as we turned the corner and stopped.** "**What are they?" he asked me in a soft voice. I didn't know what to say to him. How do you tell your boyfriend that you are a vampire?** "**They are…well…they're…" I stumbled on my words, not being able to get the words out.** "**Please, just tell me." he said to me with more fierceness in his voice and all the fear leaving his eyes and anger filling them quickly. I looked into his eyes and nodded. Bracing myself for what I was getting into. **


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- I do not own harry potter or twilight or anything to do with either of the stories and places and all that good stuff. The only thing I own is the stuff that I came up with :^)

A.N.- sorry about the last paragraph on chapter 17, for some reason even when I fixed it and had it all spaced like it should be and all that It, was put back together, into one big paragraph so sorry. Also sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. I was going to write more but my back was killing me and I just wanted to rest so I just ended it.

Draco looked at me waiting for me to continue as I tried to figure out how to tell him everything. I noticed him getting even more impatient, so I figured I might as well just get it over with and just flat out tell him.

"Draco the three new guys who were in there are Werewolves, or shape shifters, and the Cullens and I are….the Cullens and I are vampires." I said to him before closing my eyes, waiting for his reaction. I waited for a minute with my eyes closed before I heard footsteps and heard them fade away. Hoping with all that I had that it was not Draco walking away, I opened my eyes and was staring at an empty hallway with no Draco in sight. I felt a tear slide down my face as I hung my head down and turned around to make my way up to the common room. I wanted with all my might to just go and chase after him, but I knew that I couldn't, it would just make things worse. So Instead I just wanted to lay down, before my legs gave out under me from the pain. So I used my speed to get to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"What's wrong dreary?" she asked me as I got to her. I just shook my head before saying the password. She smiled sadly at me as she opened up and let me in. I could hear talking, loud talking, and figured the common room was crowded so I just walked at a fast human speed and ignored anyone who tried to talk to me as I headed straight for the girls dorms.

I opened the door to find it completely empty. I sighed in relief as I walked over to my bed and where all my stuff was. I grabbed my trunk and pulled it onto my bed before climbing onto the bed myself and closing the hangings around it so that no one would bug me if they came in. I then pulled out my wand and put a silencing spell around my bed so that no one would hear me if I started to sob, which I knew I would. My hand shook as I opened up my trunk and dug to the bottom to pull out the locket from my parents that I had held in my hands not too long ago. I grasped it in my hands and held it to my chest. Hoping that what the message said would come true. I still had about a month to go, give or take a couple of days and it seemed like forever.

I slipped the locket on over my head and fell over on my bed so that now I was lying down. Within seconds I was sobbing. I ruined everything, and now either Draco will die, I will die, or he will get turned into a vampire and it was my entire fault. I shouldn't have told him. I should have come up with some sort of lame excuse and gotten him to believe it, but instead, I told him the truth thinking that maybe just maybe, he would accept it and accept me for who I am and still love me the same. Why was I so stupid? Why am I always so stupid? Everything I ever do in my life is always something stupid, and I never hear the end of it. And now I can just add this onto the long never ending list. My parents would have known what to do, but even if they are alive and with the volturi, they are not here with me right now and can't help me.

I lay on my bed all night, sometimes crying, sometimes just laying there holding my locket. I could tell that some of the girls, like Hermione, were worried about me, but didn't know if they should open my hangings or not, knowing I wanted my privacy. I was thankful for that. Once morning came, I un did the spell, put my trunk away, with my locket still around my neck, and got out of bed, acting like nothing even happened.

"Are you alright Hayley?" Ginny asked me as I walked into the loo to get ready for my day.

"Yes I am fine." I told her acting like it was true, to fool not only her, but everyone else, and also myself. She looked at me like she didn't believe it but let me carry on, not wanting to upset me even more. I stepped into the shower and took a quick one and then got and got changed in my uniform, with jeans and a tee shirt on underneath, left my hair wet and flat hanging down on my face, and left my face with no makeup on it. I slipped on my black converse, not caring that I am not supposed to wear them with my uniform, grabbed my bag and walked downstairs. It was now absolutely obvious that something was wrong, but I didn't care anymore.

I ignored everyone I walked by once again as I walked out of the common room. Only this time, I was stopped by someone grabbing my arm and not letting me walk away. I turned and looked at the person who grabbed me and was staring into the eyes of my brother.

"Laylee, what's wrong?" he asked me with a concerned look on his face. He was a complicated man, going from emotion to emotion within seconds; he was like a pregnant woman when it came to his emotions. I looked at him and just shook my head.

"Nothing is wrong Harry."

"Bull. Something is wrong and I know it and you know it even if you don't want to admit it. Now tell me or we will stand here all day and I know that you hate missing class." I sighed knowing he was right, but still refused to tell him. I knew that if it came down to it I would use my strength to get out of his grip. I just wasn't ready to tell anyone or really even admit to myself what was wrong and I knew that Harry would stick to his word of standing there all day if I didn't tell him.

"Nothing is wrong." I told him once again. I could tell he was getting impatient but I still held my emotionless expression on my face.

"Fine, if you won't tell me then I will just find out from Edward when he hears it in your head." He told me before letting go of my arm and walking away. I had completely forgotten that Edward would be able to read my mind, yet again. Why do I always forget such a simple thing like that? Now I had a bigger problem on my hands. How to keep what was going on out of my head so that Edward doesn't hear about it and tell Harry, because once Harry knows he will literally kill Draco, then come back to me and lecture me about how he knew something like this would happen and blah blah blah. And I just don't want to deal with that right now. In fact, I don't want to deal with a lot of things right now.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- I do not own harry potter or twilight or anything to do with either of the stories and places and all that good stuff. The only thing I own is the stuff that I came up with :^)

* * *

I walked silently down to the great hall with nothing too interesting happening that is until I actually got to the doors that led to the great hall and knocked right into someone.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled before even looking at the person. As I stood up from the ground, I looked at the person that I bumped into my eyes widening as I looked into a pair of eyes that were burning with anger, that belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it potter!" he said spitting out my name like he usually did when talking to Harry. My eyes filled with tears as I shoved past him and into the great hall, not getting a chance to see the sad look on his face as he saw my expression.

I sat down next to the Dean and Seamus instead of my normal group of people and they just smiled and said hello, welcoming me to their group. I smiled back at them softly trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill from my eyes that were still slightly puffy and red from the night before. I was only half listening to what they were saying but from the bits and pieces of what I did hear, it sounded like they were talking about quidditch and who they thought was going to be on the Gryffindor team this year. I was so out of it, I didn't even realize that they had asked me a question until one of them tapped my on the shoulder.

"Huh?" I asked them snapping out of my trance. They both looked at me with a sad look on their face, obviously knowing why I am so out of it before they re asked their question.

"Dean asked if you are going to try out of the team this year." Seamus asked me. I played chaser last year and was the best one on the team, at least that's what people told me.

"Oh uh, I'm not sure, it was fun and all but I just have a lot on my plate this year." I told them as I looked down at my full plate of food and placed a piece of bacon in my mouth to keep up the act that I actually do eat. They nodded in understandment before continuing on their conversation. I once again was out in my own little world until I saw people getting up and staring to walk out of the great hall. I figured it was time for class so I said goodbye to Dean and Seamus before grabbing my things and walking to Ancient Runes. The one class I wouldn't have to deal with Draco in right now, thank goodness.

The walk there wasn't as bad as it normal is, since it is usually fairly far away, because of the fact that I was out in my own little world still and didn't even realize that I got to the classroom until I was walking into the room. I looked around to see which Cullen I was with today and was happy to see that I was with Emmett. He always makes things fun and helps me forget whatever is on my mind.

"Hey." He said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey." I said to him with a smile on my face for the first time since what happened the previous night.

"Were playing baseball tonight." He said to me with a huge grin on his face. My smile got wide as he said this and my eyes were shinning but this time not with tears but with happiness and excitement.

"Are you sure it's going to storm?" I asked him, the smile not leaving my face. He just looked at me giving one of those, since when have I been wrong, looks making me laugh. "Oh, right, Mr. Emmett Cullen is never ever wrong when it comes to baseball and the weather." I said to him as I punched him the arm. He laughed at me and rolled his eyes. The teacher walked in soon after causing the whole class to shut up. The class went by fast since I was actually happy. I didn't want this moment to end, but I also wanted tonight to come. If only I could just skip from now to tonight and have it go back and forth between these two moments, unfortunately, even with magic, I can't really do that.

The class ended and I said goodbye to Emmett and gave him a hug before we both walked out separate ways. My next class was unfortunately potions. Not only am I going to be with Snape, but Draco sits almost right next to me. I sighed as I quickly made my way down the to dungeons so that I wasn't late since I really didn't feel like using my vampire powers at the moment, especially since for some reason, my powers are effected by my moods so they are strongest when I am happy mad excited ect. And they are very low when I am upset.

When I was about halfway there, I ran into Alice who had Renesmee with her. "why is Nessie with you?" I asked her as we continued to walk to class.

"we got a call to visit the Volturi but since they know that someone has to be here with you I got to stay and be with you and I offered to watch her." She told me as she put Renesmee down and held onto her hand as she walked. She was now about 4 years old, but still loved being carried.

"You don't think it's about Draco do you?" I asked her, fear shinning through my eyes.

"I highly doubt it, I don't think they would have found out by now and even if they did, they would give us at least a week to figure something out before they butt in." I nodded at her as the fear went down but was still there hidden in the back of my mind.

"Wait why can't you see what it is they wanted to talk to them about and what about Jacob, Seth, and Sam?"

"Oh that was the other thing, they had to go with them, and I have no Idea why, so that is why I can't see what the Volturi wanted. I hate times like this." She said with a scowl on her face making me smile sadly at her as we walked into the classroom. We sat down in our seats and I looked over to Harry and smiled softly at him and noticed Draco glaring at me. I rolled my eyes trying to ignore it as I turned back to the front and waited for Snape to walk into the classroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer- I do not own harry potter or twilight or anything to do with either of the stories and places and all that good stuff. The only thing I own is the stuff that I came up with :^)

* * *

"Cullen, Malfoy, switch seats. We don't want another incident like yesterday to happen because Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter can't seem to be civil to each other even while they are in class." Snape said as he walked into the classroom and started to write the ingredients for our next potion up on the board. For some reason he wasn't using magic. I looked over at Alice and saw her give me a sad look as she grabbed her stuff and moved to her new spot. I smiled weakly at her before turning to face the front and read the ingredients, trying to figure out what potion we would be making today. From the corner of my eyes I could see a familiar head of blond hair. It took all that I had to not look over at him.

"Here are your instructions for your potion. It is up to you and your partner to figure out what this potion does and if it is harmful or not. Now get to work." He said before walking over to his desk at sitting down. I looked at the ingredients once again, and realized that I was going to half to talk and look at Draco to do this potion. It was a simple potion that turns your skin purple and covers you with yellow pimples, not harmful at all, unless you make it wrong then it can be completely harmful, causing permanent skin damage and scaring from the pimples and gross stuff like that. I sighed as I turned to look at Draco and noticed him looking at me. Unlike other times, right now, I couldn't figure out what he was thinking or feeling through his eyes. It was mixture of too many emotions and I couldn't even figure out what emotions were mixing together.

"I'll get the ingredients." I finally said when I realized that he wasn't going to say anything. He didn't make any noise or motion that showed that he hear what I said and that he was ok with it so I rolled my eyes and got up. As I walked to the cabinet where all the ingredients were kept, I noticed that his eyes followed me as I walked. As I was up there getting everything Harry came up to me.

"What's up with you and Draco?" he whispered to me without looking at me so that Snape wouldn't see or hear us talking and get us in trouble.

"nothing." I said before grabbing the last ingredient. Unicorn tails, and walked back to my seat, my arms overflowing with things. I carefully placed everything on the table and noticed that Draco was still looking at me. I started to growl softly as I got annoyed with him.

"Alright you start chopping the Frog legs and I will start chopping the unicorn tails." I told him before grabbing the tails and a knife and started chopping. I tried to focus on my job and not think about him so that I didn't get mad and chop them too thin. I finished chopping them and looked over to see if he was done or not and noticed he hadn't even started. He was just staring at me.

"Ok what is your problem Draco?" I whispered harshly at him, fire burning in my eyes.

"I-"he started to say

"Never mind don't even answer that because I know the answer. Everything is your problem. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You don't think about anything you do and how it will affect others and you don't listen when someone tries to explain something to you and tries to tell you something that is extremely difficult for them to say. You hurt everyone who cares about you and you don't even care." I yelled at him. By now the whole class was listening and watching. Draco was now looking down at his shoes, not saying anything. "Am I wrong?" I asked with a smug look on my face. He still didn't say anything. "I thought so." I said before grabbing my things and walking away from him.

"Wait!" he called making me turn around and look at him, tears now filling my eyes yet again. The tears were a mixture of anger and sadness, but I didn't want to see him cry.

"What!" I snapped at him. No one knew what to do or say, not even Snape, who was starring at us with a loss for words.

"You don't understand!" he screamed at me making me snort and roll my eyes.

"_I _don't understand? _Me?_ You are kidding me right?" I snapped at him as I dropped my bag and started walking over to him so that my face was about an inch away from his.

"That's right. You don't understand. You just drop that news on me and expect me to be ok with it!" he yells at me.

"I didn't expect you to just be ok with it but I also didn't expect you to react the way you did! I thought that maybe we could talk about it, work something out, I don't know anything! But no, you walked away and then the next morning, you were a complete arsehole!" he looked away from my face, knowing that I was right. I leaned back and crossed my arms just looking at him waiting for him to say something. The whole class was still listening to us, and who knows what they were thinking. They probably thought I was pregnant or something like that.

"You still don't understand how I feel." I said to me causing my eyes to go wide.

"Well, then why don't you enlighten me?" I said to him sarcastically.

"I found out that my girlfriend is something, well, something I had never seen before, something that can cause harm and I was afraid. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to say, I was afraid. Even after I found out, I still felt the same way about you. You were still the sweet, innocent, beautiful Hayley that I met and liked, and I didn't understand how or why I felt like that but I did and it scared me. He said to me. I was at a loss for words.

"I-"I started to say, when all of a sudden Draco's lips were on mine.

_

* * *

A.N. sorry it isn't as long as I wanted it to be, my arm is killing me for some reason so it hurts to type. I don't know if I will be able to get a chapter done and in tomorrow, cause I have a TON of stuff to do tomorrow but I will honestly try. Thanks for those of you who review, I really appreciate it : ) especially those of you who send in a review on every chapter. I love reading them : )_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer- I do not own harry potter or twilight or anything to do with either of the stories and places and all that good stuff. The only thing I own is the stuff that I came up with :^)

* * *

There was a cough behind us and we broke apart and turned and looked into the face of Snape.

"If you two are finished, please get back to your seats and finish the potion. I suggest you all get back to work since there is only 45 minutes left of class." He said before walking away. I looked at Draco with a smile and my face as he grabbed my bag with one hand and my hand with his other hand and led me back to our seats. I couldn't understand why I was able to go back to him so easily. Why after everything he did this morning, which wasn't much, I was able to believe him and trust him. But I did.

"How did Snape not give you detention?" Alice asked me quietly as we sat down.

"It's because I'm his godson, so he won't give me detention and he can't just give her detention without it being unfair, although he has never cared about that before, and I don't think he wants to give my girlfriend detention." He said as he looked at me and smiled as he gave my hand a squeeze.

"Lucky." Harry muttered as he stirred his potion.

"You're stirring it too fast Harry. You're going to ruin it." I said to him as I turned to my potion and continued putting the ingredients in it. I heard Draco trying to hide his laugh as Harry mumbled angrily. I could of course hear everything he was saying but chose to ignore him, and his temper.

"I'm sorry." Draco said to me as I started to stir the potion. "In all that happened just now, I never did apologize for how I treated you. You didn't deserve it, and I am sorry." He said to me before kissing the top of my hand.

"It's fine." I said to him as I looked at him with a smile. He smiled back at me before we both started working on the potion again.

"So is this why your skin is so…_cold?" _he asked me as he rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand. I nodded as I put in the final ingredient, turning out potion purple with yellow swirls in it. "So the Cullens have cold skin too?" once again, I nodded. I sat back as he put the potion in a vile and took it up to Snape's desk.

"How is he taking it so well?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know. I think he is just holding in all of his emotions and just trying to be calm." I saw her nod, but neither of us said another thing since both Harry and Draco came back at that moment.

"Potters, come up here." Snape said to us as he looked at all the vials on his desk before grabbing two. I looked at Harry with a confused look on my face and he just shrugged his shoulders as we both walked up to the front.

"Alright now, as you can see, some of these potions don't look like they are supposed to. Some of you just made a small mistake while other made a huge mistake. The ones that are completely wrong, can seriously hurt someone if they were to drink it, but the ones that made only a small mistake, will not cause permanent damage and can be fixed by madam Promfrey." Snape said as he handed both me and Harry one of the vials he had taken from his desk. "Drink" he said to us. I opened my vial and drank it without a second thought. Harry on the other hand, looked at Snape in shock, not realizing that the vial in his hand held a potion that was made completely right. "Mr. Potter, be like your sister and drink the potion." I said Harry's eyes harden before he opened his vial and drank the potion.

"Good now, as you can all see, Miss. Potter is already starting to change." All of a sudden I could see a huge pimple on my nose. I shrieked as I covered it up with my hands and saw that my hands and arms were orange and covered with black pimples. I jumped behind snape's desk so no one would see me. When I crouched down, my hair fell into my eyes and I screamed again. My hair had turned an ugly shade of vomit green. I could hear most of the class laughing and I looked over at Harry and saw that he, like I, was turning colors, only he was turning purple with yellow pimples, like the potion was meant to do.

"Turn me back! Turn me back!" I screamed from behind the desk. I heard footsteps coming towards me and before I knew it, Snape was in front of me handing me a vile. This time, this vile held the antidote that he must have gotten from Madam Promfrey. I eagerly took it from his hands and drank it. I could see my skin and hair turning back to normal and I gave a huge sigh of relief.

After making sure I was completely back to normal, I got up and walked back to my desk. I noticed Harry doing the same thing. Just as he got back to his desk, the class ended. I grabbed my back and walked out with Draco and Alice.

"Well, that was sure an interesting class." Alice said causing me and Draco to laugh.

"What class do you have next?" Draco asked me as he slipped his arm around my shoulders.

"Free period. Thank god. I only had two classes today, and now I am done. I am so glad we don't have any more classes today. "I said with a smile. Draco and Alice both nodded. "What do you have Draco?" I asked him knowing Alice would have a free period since I did.

"same." He said with a smile.

"Well then, I am going to go upstairs and…" I looked at my hair and grimaced, "make myself look…presentable." I said to them before I turned to Draco, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Love...you look beautiful." He said to me, making me laugh.

"Draco, don't suck up." I said to him before grabbing Alice's arm and walking away, but not before seeing the loving smirk form on his face, causing me to laugh. Alice and I walked arm in arm up to the common room, practically skipping. I knew how much Alice loved giving people makeovers and dressing them up, so I was happy that I could make her happy by helping me.

"So why do we not have classes after lunch today?" she asked me as we climbed the long flight of stairs.

"All of the professors are having some big meeting."

"I think we should go to Italy, see what the Volturi want."I knew she was right, but I was too afraid to go. What if I saw my parents? What would I do then?

"Draco will want to come." I said to her. She could tell from the sound of my voice that I had no intention of letting him come along but that I was completely right. He wouldn't just let me go to them, especially if he finds out just how dangerous they could be and that they could and just might kill me or him or both, because he knows about us. "Can't we just wait until everyone gets back to find out what they wanted, or wait until we get word from them that we need to go down there?" I asked her as we walked into the common room. I looked over at her and saw that she was thinking hard about what I just said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to do that." I smiled at her answer as we pushed all the thoughts about the volturi and what might be going on behind us and walked up stairs to start playing dress up.


	22. Chapter 22

_disclaimer-no matter how much i wished i owned the amazing story of Harry Potter, i do not. and i do not own twilight either. i own none of their characters or anything to do with either story. only my own ideas and all that good stuff :P now that that is out of the way....enjoy this next chapter....btw.....i love how writing in italics looks. its all pretty and slanted :) haha sorry i just had to say that._

* * *

Alice sat me down in a chair in front of the biggest mirror in the girls' common room loo, and had three sinks covered in makeup cases, and hair clips, gels, and sprays. Then another sink that had a Hair curler sitting on that I had enchanted to work. I saw her studying my hair, while taping her chin trying to figure out what to do first. Suddenly, her face lit up and she grabbed the curler and started curling my hair in very loose curls to where it was pretty much just making my hair wavy. It took her about twenty minutes for her to do that then she put the curler back on the sink behind us and walked out of the bathroom. I sat there, having no clue what she was doing in there or if I was supposed to stay here for follow her. I figured that if I was supposed to follow her, then she would have told me, so I sat there looking at my hair.

I had never once in my life curled it. It looked completely different. It was like I was a whole new person. What if Draco doesn't like it? What if he gets mad that I changed my look? All these what if questions were running through my mind, but I had to try and just push them away as I sat there impatiently. Finally after what seemed like forever, Alice came back in holding clothes in her hands. I rolled my eyes at sight, feeling stupid that I didn't realize that was what she was doing.

"you are going to look amazing" she said to me as she handed me the clothes that she had brought in. my smile was suddenly wiped away as I saw the clothes she was handing me. in her hands was a black ruffled mini skirt, a teal tank top, black leggings and some adorable but very high, black lace up heels.

"Alice, I am _not _wearing that." I told her as I refused to take the clothes from her hands. She rolled her eyes and she grabbed my arm and lifted me up from the chair and pushed me behind into one of the changing rooms we had and shoved the clothes in my hands before shutting the door.

"You are not coming out of there until you are changed in those clothes, and don't even try to come up with a way to get out of it because I will see it." She yelled through the door. I sighed as I knew she was right. I could hear a smirk in her voice which made me smile a bit, knowing how much of a laugh she was getting out of this.

I started to change into the clothes and had a hard time getting the leggings and heels on. I think skinny jeans were hard to put on, but they were a breeze compared to how tight these leggings were. I finally got everything on and opened the door standing face to face with Alice.

"Makeup time!" she said with a smile as she walked back over to the sinks with all the makeup on them. I started to walk towards her but was wobbling from the heels. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I found a spell that will make is so that you will walk just like normal in heels." She said to me as she grabbed my spell book and handed it to me. I scanned my eyes over the spell before pulling my wand out of the arm strap I had on that is invisible until I need it, and preformed the spell on my shoes.

"People come up with the weirdest spells." I said to her as I walked perfectly over to the sink and sat down.

"But they are useful." She said as she grabbed some mascara and started applying it on my eyes. A half hour later we were tone and I didn't recognize myself. "You are like a whole new person." She said to me with a smile as she stared at me like I was some masterpiece that she painted. I rolled my eyes before getting up and walking into my bedroom and going over to my trunk. I had placed my locket in there before I let Alice make me over. As I was getting it out of my trunk, I came across one of my old black tight leather jackets. I smiled as I pulled both the jacket and the locket out of my trunk and put them both on.

"Now we just need to put these on you." Alice said to me as she walked over to me and handed me a pair of black hoop earrings. I rolled my eyes with a smile as I put them in my ears and we both walked downstairs.

As I got downstairs, I came face to face with Harry. "Hayley?" he asked me not believing that it was me. I smiled and waved as me and Alice walked by him and out of the common room, ignoring all the wolf whistles we were both getting from the boys. Standing right outside of the common room was Draco, in faded ripped jeans, and a tight dark green tee shirt. His hair was messy and falling into his eyes and he was leaning up against the wall next to the portrait. Boy, did he look hot!

"Hey stud." I said to him with a smirk on my face as I stood in front of him. He looked at me with confusing for a second before he realized that it was me.

"Wow, you look amazing." He said to me as he slid his arm around my waist and I waved goodbye to Alice as we went our separate ways.

"Why thank you Draco, I have to say you look pretty amazing yourself." I said to him. I felt his arm tighten around my waist, making me laugh.

"Only for you love," he said to me before looking me over, taking everything in about me. "Alice sure did go crazy with this." He said to me with a smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"I know she did, I usually don't let her do this to me, but she loves it so much, and she misses making over Bella. Now that she is one of…_us_ and is married to Edward with Nessie, she doesn't really get to get makeovers as much" I said to him as we walked into the great hall and stopped. I saw him nod to show that he heard and understood what I had just told him.

"What now." He asked me. I knew he meant what we were supposed to do since I was a Gryffindor and he is a slytherin, and we sit at two different tables.

"I have an idea." I said before pulling out my wand and waving it, conjuring up a basket. I had mastered nonverbal spells in my second year. They come in handy sometimes. "Come with me." I said to him with a smile before I turned around and headed towards the double doors that lead to the lake.

_

* * *

Sorry it is not as long as I wanted it to be but I still have homework I need to get done and I am not feeling very well…but I will try to get a chapter out tomorrow : ) _


	23. Chapter 23

I grabbed Draco's hand as we walked outside to have a picnic. we were halfway to my desired spot when suddenly, Emmett was in front of me, worry written all over his pale face. "they are mad. Really really mad. They need your help." he said to me. I could see the confused look on Draco's face from the corner of my eye, but i understood exactly what he was talking about.

"Draco, i need to take a rain check on the picnic...there is something i have to do." i said to him. i gave his hand a squeeze and used my vampire speed to get to a location where i could apparate and side apparated Emmett with me to the Volturi.

it was total chaos when i got there. Death Eaters were everywhere and all the Cullen's were passed out on the floor. "i'm sorry! i was forced!" Emmett screamed at me. it was the last thing i heard before i was hit with multiple spells and the world turned black.

**Harry's Point of view**

something was wrong. i don't know what, where, with who, or how i know, but there was something terribly wrong. it wasn't that my scar was hurting or anything...it was more of a gut feeling. "you alright Harry?" Hermione asked me as she looked up from her mountain of homework. i ignored her, grabbed my firebolt, and walked out of the common room. there was something about flying that always just cleared my head. flying made me feel better. this time though, no matter how fast i flew, how high, or for how long, i couldn't get this sense of worry out of my head.

"Damn it!" i screamed as loud as i possible could before i flew head first towards the ground. i hovered in the air for a moment before i landed.

"Potter!" i spun around to face none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

"what do you want Malfoy?" i spit out his name like it was venom on my tounge.

"I'm not here to cause trouble Potty. i just want to know if you have heard from Hayley lately. she left with a Cullen a couple hours ago and i haven't heard anything from her since." everything seemed to freeze as i pieced everything together. first the Cullens left, then Hayley, and now my feeling of worry. i didn't say a word to him before i ran straight to Dumbledore's Office. i could hear Malfoy yelling at me as i continued to run.

**Hayley's Point of View**

i woke up in a dark room, or so i thought at least. further examinations indicated that it was some sort of cell. lucky for me, the death eaters dont know about my strenaght and i was able to bend the bars so that i could get out. "idiots," i whispered to myself as i saw that they didn't even put any guards around me. i used my speed to head around the building without being seen to try and find the exit. unfortunately, the only exit was highly guarded by Death Eaters. i needed some sort of plan to get out. some sort of diversion. i went back to my cell and bent the bars back to their original position until i could come up with something.

**Harry's Point of View**

"Where do you think you are going Mr. Potter!" Umbridge yelled at me as i ran by her towards Dumbledore's office. i completely ignored her and continued running. suddenly, i wasn't able to run anymore. my feet were moving, but i wasn't going anywhere. i turned my head and as umbridge walking towards me with her wand pointing at me. "you will tell me where you are going Mr. Potter." she said to me in her strict toad like tone as she walked to the front of me.

"dumbledore's office." i said to her through gritted teeth.

"dumbledore is gone. i'm the headmistress now.' with that said, she lifted the spell, causing me to fall on my face and she walked away. 'what did she mean dumbledore was gone? was the whole world going to hell now? if not yet, then it will with her in charge.' i thought to myself. with that, i got up and headed back outside where i could apparate to Forks. Sirius taught me how, just in case i needed something.

"sirius! remus!" i screamed as i appeared in our house.

"whats wrong Harry?" Tonks asked me as she appeared from another room.

"Hayley's gone!" i yelled at her.

"Harry calm down and explain." she said to me as remus walked into the room.

"the Cullens left to go somewhere then they came back and got Hayley and haven't been back since. i know something is wrong. i can feel it!"

"Harry, just calm down for a moment."Remus said to me. "now lets think. why on earth would Hayley go with the cullens?"

"she uh...because friends with them. look its not them who have caused her harm...i think its Death Eaters." as soon as i said that though there was a loud pop and Hayley appeared in the room, covered in dirt.

"Hayley!" i yelled and i ran to her and hugged her.

"stupid Death Eaters."she mumbled through my hug.

**Hayley's Point of View**

"what happened?" Tonks asked me as remus cast a spell on me to clean me up.

"effing Death Eaters attacked me!" i said to them as we sat down so that i could tell them what happened.

"how did they get you?" Remus asked me.

"they knocked out al the Culens but Emmett and forced him to come get me."

"and you trusted him and went with him?"

"he is my friend Lupin...they all are. so yes, i did. anyway when i got there, they attacked me and next thing i knew i was in some sort of cell. i noticed some bricks were lose and pulled them out brick by brick until i was outside and then apparated here."

"did you see which death eaters did this to you?" Harry asked me.

"no they had their masks on like always Dumb arse." i snapped at him.

"Hayley do not snap at your brother." Remus said to me strictly. i rolled my eyes at him and apparated away to the gates of Hogwarts.


	24. Chapter 24

instead of heading straight towards the castle, decided to go and take a walk around the black lake to try and clear my head of everything that had just happened. i had no idea where the Cullens were but i figured that they had made it out alright because the Death Eaters only needed them to get me and since they got me, well…had me, they would most likely let them go. I knew that i needed to go and see Draco, tell him that I am back, but I didn't want to see him right now. He had connections with the Death Eaters, even if he didn't want to, and I wanted nothing to do with them right now so I wanted nothing to do with Draco.

"Hayley! wait up!" I heard someone screaming from behind me.I turned around to see Harry running towards me.

"What do you want Harry?" I asked him as i waited for him to catch up to me, and as soon as he got close enough, continued walking around the Black Lake.

"I wanted to talk about what happened back in Forks…and about you and Draco…" I could tell he was nervous that i would kill him when he mentioned the last part. He knew that i liked Draco and didn't want to upset me anymore then he already had. I sighed as i stopped walking and turned towards him.

"what about it?"

"well….umm…i didn't mean to upset you back in Forks…" he said to me which shocked me. Harry was never one to actually apologize of stuff like that.

"its fine." i mumbled. i saw him nod before continuing.

Also, i know you like Draco and i just wanted you to know that i-"

"you don't need to worry about Draco, Harry. You were right all along. I overheard some Death Eaters talking when i was still in my cell and….Draco is…well…he is playing all of us. He was never under the imperious curse like he told me he was. this whole nice boy thing is just an act to so that Voldemort can get us. Thats why the Cullens were called to Italy. Draco set it up!" i yelled at him tears now falling from my eyes. Harry didn't say anything. He held in his anger and promised himself he would kill Malfoy later as he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

**Draco's Point of View**

"you failed to let me know of her strength Draco." Voldemort said with anger in his voice as Draco kneeled at his feet.

"i'm sorry master. i didn't know about it." Draco responded in a weak voice. he was trying to gather up all the courage he had to talk to his lord with confidence but was failing and showing everyone just how scared of the Dark Lord he truly was.

"that is no excuse. CRUCIO!" Draco withered in pain as Death Eaters around him smirked at him knowing that this was what he deserved for failing the dark lord. "i should kill you right now for failing me, but we need someone on the inside. the next time you fail me, i guarantee you will die though." Voldemort said as he lifted the curse off of him and waved his hand, sending Draco back to Hogwarts, shocking all the Death Eaters. no one knew just how much Power Voldemort had truly gained until he had done that.

**Harry's Point of VIew**

I knew that Draco was just playing with Hayley's mind. there was no way he was under the imperious curse for five years without breaking it at some point, but i obviously couldn't tell Hayley 'I told you so'. Not when she was crushed like this. i guided her towards the castle with my arm around her shoulder. She stopped as soon as we got to the doors leading to the entrance hall.

"Thanks for everything Harry." she said to me as she hugged me. the next thing i knew she was gone. i shook my head as i realized that she had used her speed to go god knows where. I walked into the doors and into the Great Hall, seeing as it was now time for dinner and went and sat down between Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! where have you been?" Hermione asked me as i sat down.

"i had to do something with Hayley." i said. my mind was elsewhere. i was looking through the Slytherin table looking for the little prick who hurt my sister.

"what are you doing Mate?" Ron asked me with his mouth full of food causing Hermione to glare at him.

"Looking for Malfoy." they could tell by the sound of my voice that something was wrong and stopped trying to talk to me. i figure they will bother me about it when we are in the Common Room late at night like we always are, talking, but right now, they knew it was not the time nor the place to be asking questions because you never know who is listening. I finally gave up ignoring my food and stopped looking for Malfoy, i would get to him when no one was around for proof that it was actually me who will kill him.

**Hayley's Point of View.**

i left Harry and went up to the common room without anyone seeing me. I climbed onto my bed and pulled the hangings around my bed, pulling the locket out from underneath my pillow. i looked at both sides of the locket, one being a picture of mum and dad, and the other having the note. A single tear fell from my eye as i closed it and put the locket around my neck, hiding it underneath my robes. Looking at the clock, i saw that it was dinner time, but couldn't risk going into the Great Hall just incase Draco was there. i sighed as i rummaged in my trunk for emergency candy stash. I had three Pillow cases's full of all types of candy. i smiled as i started eating through each bag.

**Harry's Point of View**

i was roaming the corridors around midnight, after telling Hermione, Ron, and Ginny everything, when i finally found Draco Malfoy. without thinking i ran right towards him and tackled him to the ground, he didn't even see it coming. I punched him nearly twenty times before getting up. He was laying on the ground helpless…something else had weakened him besides my beating.

"Never go near my sister again you filthy piece of Scum!" i yelled at him before kicking his side one last time before i pulled out my wand and cast a spell so that he wouldn't remember who did that to him so that i wouldn't get into trouble, and walked away back towards the common room.


End file.
